


tastier than katsudon

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beginnings of smut(??), Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: He had intended for Viktor to be seduced, even if just for a little bit, at his portrayal of Eros. That was the reason he could pull it off at all- he had someone in mind, someone to tempt, someone to focus his heart and mind on.And he succeeded.Somehow.He still doesn’t understand howthatled tothis.





	

You’re making me into such a liar, Yuuri,” Viktor huffs, breath coming out warm yet reaching the skin of Yuuri’s ear in a cool whisper of air.

  
Yuuri’s not even sure he’s still breathing- if he even remembered what breathing was- with Viktor so close and so, so warm against him. Their hips are flush together, Viktor’s bare chest to Yuuri’s clothed front with his hands roaming down (and _down_ ) the expanse of Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri-

  
Yuuri isn’t even sure if he’s still alive, at this point.

  
How can he be, when it’s beginning to look like Viktor is playing around less and less as he is actually actively _getting into Yuuri’s pants?_

  
“Wh-what?” he manages to sputter, voice coming out choked and croaky from his throat as he struggles not to struggle against Viktor’s touches. He wants it, he really does, but it’s one thing to want something in a fantasy and another thing entirely to actually get that thing without even actively trying for it.

  
Or, well.

  
He had intended for Viktor to be seduced, even if just for a little bit, at his portrayal of Eros. That was the reason he could pull it off at all- he had someone in mind, someone to tempt, someone to focus his heart and mind on.

  
And he succeeded.

  
Somehow.

  
He still doesn’t understand how _that_ led to _this_.

  
“Don’t you remember, Yuuri?” Viktor drawls into the curve of his ear, right before nipping at the lobe and eliciting a half-strangled squeak from him. “You made me fall in love with _katsudon_. But _lapochka_ , you taste so much better than any food I’ve ever eaten.”

  
“I highly doubt that,” he tries to argue, though it falls flat and somehow high when Viktor squeezes and fits his knee right where his growing arousal is.

  
_Oh, god._

  
He’s dead.

  
He is so, _so_ dead.

  
“Oh my god,” he wheezes out a in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut as he focuses on the curl of his toes on the bedsheets. Viktor, oblivious as he often is to what Yuuri really needs, only pushes further, grinding his leg inwards that Yuuri can’t help an embarrassing moan. He barely has enough of his wits about him to cover his mouth, though Viktor doesn’t help him with this at all when he reaches out and pins Yuuri’s wrists down onto the bed on either side of his head.

  
Viktor even has the _gall_ to look absolutely delighted at him, those ocean-blue eyes bright and gleaming with glee with lips stretching so wide across fair cheeks that Yuuri feels his face hurt in sympathy.

  
But Viktor deserves absolutely none of his sympathy, because he is _embarrassing_.

  
“If I make a mess because of you,” he warns, glaring hard despite the red flush on his cheeks, “I am going to _smack_ you, Viktor.”

  
“I wouldn’t mind at all!” Viktor exclaims cheerily, before lowering his head and trailing kisses and light bruises from Yuuri’s neck down to his chest, which he has somehow reached by dragging up the hem of Yuuri’s shirt with one hand. Yuuri, because he’s in love and hard-pressed to say no to anything Viktor wants (which is a lie, he knows, because if anyone knows how to truly say no to Viktor it’s him), does nothing to stop him when he tugs the article of clothing off his body. And because Viktor’s first answer apparently wasn’t enough, he adds in a hum while brushing dry lips over Yuuri’s nipple, “Mm, I wouldn’t mind hurting for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri's eyes roll to the back of his head, and it’s not even out of pleasure. It’s despair clawing at the back of his eyes, because he does not understand how Viktor can say the things he says without feeling one ounce of embarrassment for himself.

And-

“ _Oh_ ,” he moans- he does not whimper- with hands twitching in Viktor’s hold as a wet tongue licks around and over one of his already hardening nipples. “ _Viktor_.”

  
Viktor purrs ( _how does a man purr?)_ , “Even the way you say my name is delicious, kotletka.”

Yuuri does not know, nor does he understand, how he’s supposed to go through with having sex with Viktor when even this minimum amount of skin-to-skin contact makes him want to burst into flames like a miniature sun. He wants it, he does, but-

  
but Viktor is too much, so much, and Yuuri loves him but he has never taken anyone in so closely before that the idea of doing anything so intimate with him has his entire mind reeling in disbelief and shock.

  
(And yet, and yet, and yet.

  
How is it so easy, for Yuuri to fall into Viktor’s arms and laugh and smile just from Viktor grinning and blowing raspberries over his bare stomach? Despite the nervousness roiling in his stomach, despite the fear that he’ll ruin this moment, what panic that would arise is gradually subdued when Viktor traces shapes and outlines and mouths affectionate words over the skin of his shoulders and arms.

  
How is it so easy, to want like this (with heart caught in his throat and heat reaching out from his blood and to his skin) and be wanted back (with wandering hands, still so gentle yet burning through the cool nervousness on his skin)?

  
How is it so easy, to love like this and be loved in return?

  
He doesn’t know.

  
He just hopes that it’s something that will never end.)

**Author's Note:**

> My life is a mess and so are my fanfics lmao
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated!! 


End file.
